1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronics device support system comprising a portable electronics device of an electronic camera and so forth, and a cradle for providing support to the portable electronics device, for example, providing electricity thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic cameras are widely used as imaging devices. In such an electronic camera, subject light is taken by a solid-state imaging device of a CCD image sensor and so forth. The taken subject light is converted into a digital image data to be stored in a storage medium of a built-in memory, a memory card and so forth. Recently, a rechargeable battery is incorporated into a portable electronics device of the electronic camera and so forth. The rechargeable battery of the portable electronics device is easily charged by merely placing this device on a cradle (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-56354, for instance). In addition, it is possible to perform data communication between the portable electronics device and the cradle.
However, as to the electronic camera and the cradle, the electronic camera is adapted to be placed on a concave portion of the cradle. Thus, it is necessary to settle the cradle on a desk or the like so that the place for settling the cradle is limited to a flat surface of the desk and so forth.